It's All in the Fuzz
by Seer of Spots
Summary: oneshot implied ASGW AJFW KBOW “How on earth do you say that George is better looking than Fred when they’re identical twins?” The question on everybody’s mind. The Gryffindor chasers discover the answer – and it’s all in the fuzz.


It's All in the Fuzz.

Heaven's Flying Fish

o:o:o

Summary: oneshot; implied ASGW AJFW KBOW "How on earth do you say that _George_ is better looking than _Fred_ when they're _identical_ _twins_?" The question on everybody's mind. The Gryffindor chasers discover the answer – and it's all in the fuzz.

Disclaimer: C'est disclaimed.

o:o:o

The Gryffindor chasers were sitting in the locker room, after a ridiculous training session. It was freezing cold and Katie's fingers were numb as she wrapped them around a mug of hot chocolate, conjured by one of the talented Weasley twins. Angelina sat on her right, Alicia on her left, and they discussed the ever-pressing topic of _boys_.

Occasionally a giggle would burst out of one of them, before it was muffled by one of Alicia's mittened hands. The mittens were pink and fuzzy, with knitted butterflies, and only caused the girls to snicker louder.

Fred and George entertained themselves by trying to get a thirteen-year-old Harry Potter to give them the dirt on their littlest brother and Oliver was hunched over in a corner, frowning and poking at some difficult plays he'd constructed.

"They're exactly the same!" Katie exclaimed from the girls' corner. Her friends made quick work of shushing her, as Fred and George looked over with identical eyebrows cocked inquisitively. "How on earth do you say that _George_ is better looking than _Fred_ when they're _identical_ _twins_?" Katie hissed, her eyes flicking between Alicia and Angelina.

"They're not _exactly_ the same," huffed the other two girls at the same time.

"And Fred's better looking," muttered Angelina haughtily.

Katie raised her eyebrows sceptically and looked pointedly at the two boys.

"Katie!" her friends yelped, pulling her head back down.

"What? They look _identical_ to me!"

The two girls scoffed, and shared a significant look. "We're dealing with an ignoramus, here, Alicia," Angelina said, thumbing at Katie.

"Yes, Angelina, one with an uneducated eye, untrained for such activities as this." Alicia patted Katie's hair. "It's alright, dear, we'll take care of you –"

"Watch, and learn," Angelina interrupted. "The most obvious difference between everyone's favourite Weasley twins – ("The _only_ Weasley twins," Katie injected, before silencing and listening close) – is their eyebrows."

Katie flattened Angelina with a blank stare, before subtly raising her eyes to examine the boys' eyebrows.

"Like what you see, Katie?" George, or possibly Fred, asked.

"Staring a lot, lately, Kately," Fred, or possibly George, continued.

"Something about our –"

" – Marvellously manly-man Beater's looks –"

"– ringing a Bell, Bell?" one of them finished.

Alicia forced Katie's head down with a sweet smile at the Gryffindor beaters. "Did you see it?" she whispered.

"No, I didn't – there's nothing _to_ see, and you yanked my head down before I could get a proper look!" Katie huffed indignantly. "_And_ they think I'm staring at them! I already _have_ a boyfriend!"

"Again," coughed Angelina, as Alicia smothered her, "Another," with a yawn.

Katie rolled her eyes and leaned forwards again. "Anyway, what _about_ their eyebrows?"

"Shall I inform the dimwit, Angelina?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, you may, most _certainly_ inform the dimwit," Angelina acquiesced most graciously.

Alicia beckoned Katie over. "When I tell you to look, look – not now, idiot!" Alicia cried, grabbing Katie's ponytail. "You don't know what you're looking for!" with a glare, Alicia breathed in and continued. "It's all in the fuzz…" at Katie's blank look, Alicia sighed and leaned in again, as if her younger friend was the stupidest thing on three and a quarter legs. "Come on, Katie – use that magnificent brain we all speculate is hiding in there somewhere… Fine, you _still _don't get it – George has thicker eyebrows than Fred."

Angelina nodded and sagely murmured, "All in the fuzz…"

Alicia sat up, leaving Katie there, awaiting the elusive end of the statement.

"What? That's _it_?" Katie yelled. The whole team jumped, startled at her outburst. Even Harry surfaced from his little 'I'm-ignoring-Fred-and-George-bubble' at her shout, but Katie didn't pay mind to them.

"Shh!" hissed her friends, Alicia slapping a fluffy mitten over Katie's mouth. She smiled brightly (overly) at the team. "Go back to… entertaining yourselves! Nothing to see here!" Alicia said, her voice a little higher than usual. Oliver turned back to his plays a little baffled, but was soon muttering to himself once more. Fred and George deemed Oliver a much better target – or a more responsive one at least – and finally left Harry alone, much to his relief.

"Why are George's eyebrows thicker? And why – how – did you notice?" Katie enquired, itching for more information.

"Well, I'll tell you a story," Alicia began, completely ignoring Katies second question. "Once upon a time, in a land not too far from here –"

"Oh, shut up, Alicia," Angelina interrupted. "George was mucking around with some of their joke things at home, and managed to set something off that made his eyebrows grow really long. Mrs Weasley was able to fix it – obviously – but she left them a little bushier as punishment. George sort of got attached to the slightly fuzzy look, and left them, even though _he_ knows how to change them back, now."

Alicia smiled wistfully, fingering her pink mittens as Angelina spoke.

"I…see…" Katie said, inconspicuously looking over Angelina's shoulder at the twins. "You're right! George _does_ have thicker eyebrows!"

"Katie!" Shrieked Alicia, pulling her head down for the nth time. George looked confused as he fingered his eyebrows and Fred almost looked offended.

"Sorry, sorry," muttered Katie. An evil smile crossed her face, as she voiced her next thought. "So… which is better? Thick or thin eyebrows?"

"Thick!" Cried Alicia, to cover Angelina's exclamation of, "Thin!"

"Thick's better!"

"Are not – Flint's are thick!"

"Are not – he's got a monobrow! – _Malfoy's_ are thin!"

"Yeah, and? He's better looking!"

Harry Potter looked up, a delicate shade of green, his eyes and mouth wide in disgust, before hurriedly busying himself with less disturbing thoughts.

"Ew! Angelina!" Katie spluttered, offended at the mere thought.

"What? He's an arrogant, purist, Slytherin bastard – and he's two year's younger, but you can't deny he's good looking!"

"Harry's got nice eyebrows," Katie put in, to change the subject and Harry suddenly found himself under the scrutiny of the three chasers. He gulped, and attempted to force himself further into the corner, away from the overzealous girls.

"Hey!" cried Fred and George, obviously disliking the attention being away from them.

"Hey, yourself!" Katie said back, but her attention was caught by their mighty captain, bent over his work as he scribbled away. "Girls, what about _Oliver_?"

Three curious girls turned away from Harry to peer intently at their (almost) fearless leader. Harry sighed in relief.

"Oh, we're not done with you yet," said Alicia, rubbing her mittens together with a darted look back at Harry, before turning her attentions and staring fixedly at Oliver Wood.

Harry swallowed again, and shrunk back into the darkness of his corner, for once thanking the Dursleys for their mistreatment of him, making him just that little bit smaller.

"Oliver," Katie said, leaving her (slightly) warm drink behind and crawling over to sit at the feet of their Captain. He didn't move. "_Oliver_," she tried again. Still no response. "_Olliiiieeee,_" she whined, and he twitched.

Katie grinned, knowing she had his (limited) attention. "Can I have a look at your eyebrows?"

If this statement affected Oliver in the slightest, it didn't show at all. His eyes (and their brows) remained lowered over the parchment as he scribbled and scrawled a new Slytherin-must-die tactic.

Katie pouted and crossed her arms, sulking at the lack of attention she was being given.

o:o:o

Oliver traced a cross – which stood for one of _his_ chasers – at a forty-three degree angle from the centre line, to the left and on _his_ side of the pitch. A circle – standing for the _Slytherin_ chaser – was positioned in front of the Gryffindor goal, where a giant 'M' – standing for _me_, standing for _Oliver_ – floated idly in and around the goal hoops. He frowned and redid the Slytherin 'o' before quickly jotting down another keeper – 'H', standing for _him_ – and hastily adding the rest of the players in (seemingly) random spots on the page.

He brought up his wand to charm the little 'x's and 'o's to move, when a finger appeared out of nowhere to hook under his eyebrow and lift it up. In his surprise, he managed to set fire to his meticulously worked on play.

"Bell!" he bellowed, watching the charred remains float away, his little keeper 'M' flying backwards and forwards away from the flame as it's little scrap of parchment smouldered and burned. His eyes widened in horror as the last little bit of ink disappeared in a sudden and malicious burst of red flame, and he turned his stricken eyes upon his youngest chaser. "You just _killed_ me," he whimpered, which was most unmanly of a seventh year to do.

"Um, sorry…?" Katie squeaked, turning red with embarrassment.

"May I ask what you were doing, anyway, poking at my eyebrows – just as I was about to cast a spell, too?"

"I – that is to say _we_ – were just looking… at your – eyebrows?" she stuttered out, realising that she sounded incredibly stupid.

Oliver glared at her, and pointed her back to the bench she came from with a fierce and commanding finger.

"Sorry, Captain," she muttered, scampering back to her seat.

Fred and George slowly gathered their wits long enough to stand and mutter 'sincere' apologies for Oliver's loss.

o:o:o

Katie sat between the two of them, her head clutched, ashamed, in her hands.

"Oh, it's alright, Katie, I'm sure Wood has _thousands_ of the same play written somewhere else – there's only so many ways you can play a game, after all."

"Here, take this –" Alicia shoved Katie's almost cold beverage into her hands " – and tell us!"

Katie gripped the mug and looked into its swirly, milky depths. Her brown hair swung over her shoulders to hide her quickly reddening face.

"Mr. Wood has _quite_ the bushy eyebrow." Seeing Angelina's horrified look, she hastened to add, "Not _Flint_ bushy, that's kind of feral. Nicely thick –" she shot a conspiratorial look at Alicia before continuing "– like George's."

Alicia squealed and she handed Katie one of her fuzzy mittens. "Only those who share in the Fuzzy-Wuzzy-Eyebrow-Worship may own a Fuzzy-Wuzzy-Eyebrow-Mittten." Alicia stuck out her tongue at Angelina.

"Pish," sniffed Angelina, looking haughty. "_I_'_m_ free to my _own_ opinion. And I quite like Fred's eyebrows. They're elegant and neat – they are _cultured_ eyebrows. Not your uncivilised cave-brows. Now shush, Miss 'I-love-George-Weasley-because-his-_mother-_knitted-me-mittens-that-are-fuzzy-like-his-stupid-charmed-eyebrows'."

"That's quite a title, Lish," Katie said, her eyes wide.

"Oh, yeah?" Alicia said fixing Katie with a slightly-crazy-axe-murdering-madman's-glint-in-the-eye look.

"Well, yeah…" Katie answered, frightened by Alicia's look.

"Oh, don't worry, Katie – you don't miss out."

"Little Miss 'I'm-in-love-with-the-captain'!" the two older girls giggled loudly, looking over at Oliver, who was still staring dejectedly at the parchment ash on the floor and his lap.

"Guys!" Katie screeched, pulling the two girls heads down in a familiar fashion, before dissolving into mitten-induced giggles herself. Then she huffed. "I already _have_ a boyfriend!"

"Again!" coughed Angelina, as Alicia yawned, "Another…"

Katie rolled her eyes and drank the last of her cold chocolate, casually observing as Oliver, resigned, took out another piece of paper, and started again.

o:o:o


End file.
